carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Erased
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 4a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 6, 2007 |Image file = Ep4AS4.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Heatwave |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Unbearable}} is the first part of episode four of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary In Grizzle's lair, Grizzle shows off his newly built robot. The robot's stomach opens, revealing its weapon, which Grizzle calls an "eraser ray." Grizzle explains that the eraser ray will take care of the Care Bear's belly badges once and for all. Grizzle explains that his new robot's name is New-B. As Wingnut strolls through Care-a-Lot, he is stopped by Grumpy and Funshine. Grumpy tells Wingnut that he needs help in the garage, while Funshine says they have a whole day planned together. Wingnut goes to leave with Funshine, but is stopped by Grumpy who tells Wingnut to finish his work first, then he can go play with Funshine. Share observes this and recommends that Grumpy and Funshine ask Wingnut what he wants to do. New-B lands in Care-a-Lot and hides from Grumpy, who mopes that "even a robot needs to have fun once in a while." New-B hits Grumpy with his eraser ray, which causes Grumpy's belly badge to turn upside down. As a result this, Grumpy becomes even more ''grumpy, and marches back over to Wingnut to tell him to get back to work. From his lair, Grizzle notices that Grumpy Bear was hit by his eraser ray but still have his belly badge! New-B continues to strike at Care Bears, reversing the belly badges of almost every bear in Care-a-Lot. With their badges reverse, the bears start to argue and fight. Meanwhile, Funshine and Wingnut continue to play in the meadow when Grumpy Bear with his upside down belly badge shows up. Grumpy now firmly stats that Wingnut needs to get some work done, and not wanting to debate with this friend, Funshine agrees. Grumpy pulls Wingnut away as Funshine waves goodbye. New-B shows up and zaps Funshine. With his belly badge upside down, Funshine doesn't want to do anything but play all the time. Funshine steals Wingnut back, which causes him and Grumpy to argue. Wingnut becomes alarmed by this and runs off. Grizzle is pleased with the unexpected result of his eraser ray, stating that if the Care Bears keep arguing with each other he can easily take over Care-a-Lot. Wingnut runs to find Oopsy Bear and tells him that Grumpy and Funshine are fighting. Oopsy decides to go help when Share stops him, saying that ''she wants to play with Wingnut now. Oopsy Bear agrees to go talk to Funshine and Grumpy alone. Share and Wingnut go off to play, only to be stopped by Love-a-Lot. When Love-a-Lot wants to play with WIngnut too, her and Share start to fight. Wingnut notices that Love-a-Lot's belly badge is upside down and runs away in a panic. Meanwhile, a sad Oopsy runs into Cheer, who ask what's bothering him. Oopsy explains that Grumpy and Funshine are fighting and Share is acting strange. Cheer Bear orders Oopsy to cheer up, so Oopsy bear walks away while fake smiling. Surprise Bear pops out and is pleased by how startled Oopsy Bear is. Cheer returns to remind Oopsy to keep smiling. Surprised and Cheer start arguing over if Oopsy should be surprised or cheerful, as Oopsy walks away. By the Gathering Tree, Wingnut and Oopsy reunite. Oopsy tells Wingnut that Cheer and Surprise bear are acting weird. Wingnut agrees, pointing out that Share and Love-a-Lot starting fighting as well. Just when they think they've found a moment's piece, all the bears find Oopsy and Wingnut under the Gathering Tree and start to argue all over again. Oopsy and Wingnut sneak away, and when the bears notice that they're gone, they all take off looking for them. While hiding in a bush, Oopsy and Wingnut meet New-B. Oopsy assumes that New-B is hiding because the Care Bears are fighting over him, but Wingnut explains that Grizzle sent New-B to erase everyone belly badges. Oopsy realizes that the eraser ray didn't work right. In the meadow, all the Care Bears with upside down belly badges gather. Oopsy appears and explains that everyone is acting strange due to Grizzle's scheme. Wingnut and New-B join Oopsy as he begins to explain what's going on. The effects of the eraser gun changed the bear's personalities to be more excessive. When Oopsy explains that Grumpy became grumpier, Grumpy snarkily ask if Oopsy had become more accident prone. Oopsy explains that the eraser ray didn't have an effect on him because he doesn't have a belly badge. Oopsy wipes off his fake belly badge, and adds that he was worried about everyone. Grumpy apologizes for making fun of Oopsy, causing his belly badge to turn back to normal. Oopsy explains that Wingnut believes apologizing can reverse the effects of the eraser ray. Grumpy apologies to Funshine, who apologizes back, fixing his belly badge. Oopsy tells everyone to be "supportive, considerate, and honest." The Care Bears takes Oopsy's advice, returning their belly badges back to normal. At the gathering tree, Grizzle shows up in a hard hat to take over Care-a-Lot. The Care Bears show up, which startles Grizzle. New-B steps forward and Grizzle blames him for ruining his plan. New-B runs away while Grizzle chases him while arguing. Cheer questions if that's how they had sounded, but Oopsy replies that they weren't that bad. Share thanks Oopsy for being himself when no one else could. Funshine and Grumpy return to their discussion over who should get Wingnut, only this time while putting their friend's needs first. Errors * When the Care Bears take off running to find Oopsy and Wingnut, Love-a-Lot is missing her accessories. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS13.png * After all the affected bears go to the meadow, there are several incidences where bears are drawn without their ponytails, accessories, or their colors and badges are drawn over male Care Bear models. * In one scene, True Heart's badge is shown right side up when it's suppose to be upside down. She is also not drawn with her ponytail, having instead been colored over an outline for a male Care Bear. Laugh-a-Lot can be seen behind her, but her fur is incorrectly colored to be the same shade as Wish Bear's. Wish, Love-a-Lot, Laugh-a-Lot, True Heart, and Cheer Bear are also missing their eyelashes, while Love-a-Lot is also missing her accessories. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS5.png * In another scene, Funshine is incorrectly colored to be the same shade as Tenderheart. True Heart can be seen here, again colored over a male Care Bear's model. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS6.png * A close up of the affected bears again shows Laugh-a-Lot incorrectly colored green. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS7.png * There is a very blundered group scene with several errors: Funshine's fur is dulled, even though he had changed back to normal in the previous scene. Love-a-Lot appears twice in this scene, once on the left side and again just one bear right of her. Wish Bear appears to be behind Amigo, but is missing her belly badge. The bear to the right seems to have Wish Bear's upside down belly badge, but has purple fur. There are four bears that are the same color as True Heart, one has three hearts as their belly badge, one has three diamonds that are the same colors, and one has a smiley face. There are several bears without belly badges, including three reddish-brown bears that are in a row near the top. Many other bears have strange belly badges, including three that just have the letters M, B, and A. There is a male green Care Bear with a star on his belly (the same background bear that appears in A Little Help). Finally, none of these bears have ponytails, head decorations, or eyelashes, and have been all drawn as males, even Surprise and Harmony, who are right up front. Surprise's belly badge is incorrectly drawn facing upright. * Oopsy is actually missing his belly badge doodle in this entire episode; it suddenly shows up twice throughout the episode, once when Cheer and Surprise are arguing and again when he erases it. * When Grizzle is shouting at New-B, Funshine is missing his belly badge and hat. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS10.png * When Grizzle chases New-B and directly after when there is a close up of the crowd, a purple Care Bear with a star for a belly badge can be seen. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS11a.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS11b.png * When the crowd dispenses, the purple bear with the star belly badge can be seen again, along with a light purple bear with an ice cream cone for a belly badge. Cheer Bear can also be seen in the background, but her colors and belly badge have been drawn onto a male bear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4AS12.png * When Funshine gets hit by the eraser ray and his belly badge becomes inverted, it becomes right-side up for a few frames. * When New-B blasts True Heart, Amigo and Wish, True Heart is wearing her purse cross-body instead of over one arm. Its appearance is also different. * While Love-a-lot is arguing with Share, her barrette is uncolored. * When Cheer is hit with the eraser ray, her fur appears much darker than it appears later on. * Love-a-lot’s belly badge changes colors and layers several times throughout the episode. Trivia * Grumpy's line, "First, the cloud cars need a tune up," references the cloud cars that were frequently used by the bears in the Nelvana series. * This is the first time Oopsy alter his belly badge drawing. * Grumpy doesn't invent or fix anything in this episode. * This is the first episode to not feature a title card. * The concept of the bears turning negative by the eraser ray will be used in the Welcome to Care-aLot episode “Welcome to Grump-a-Lot”. * Amigo’s crying when he, True Heart and Wish are arguing is reused from “Ice Creamed”. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes